chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Parkman
Thomas Anthony Parkman is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. He will be the second eldest son and third child of Abbie and Matthew Parkman. He is also the elder twin brother to Chris Parkman. His older brother and sister are Matt Jnr Jnr and Kaylee Parkman. His younger sisters are Chloe, Lily, Anna and Emma Jnr. He will possess the abilities of Leptokinesis, Narcosis and Microscopic Vision. Appearance Thomas will always be identical to his younger twin brother, Chris Parkman. At birth, both will have blue eyes, but these will darken as they age and will eventually turn dark brown. They will be naturally tanned. At birth, their hair colour will resemble a dark blonde but will also darken with age to a light brown shade. They will both be muscular and will stand at the same height of 6ft 2. One of the only noticeable differences between them will be their difference taste in clothing - Thomas will always wear very casual outfits, often in brighter colours or slightly less mainstream tastes. Abilities Thomas' first and most potent ability will be Leptokinesis. He will be able to use this ability to do a variety of things. It will allow him to rearrange molecules, changing their structure and properties and the shapes of the objects they form. He could also change the molecular structures of his body and the bodies of other people, therefore changing appearance and form. Additionally, the ability could be used to make himself intangible, by allowing his molecules to pass through matter, and it could also be used to dematerialize and rematerialize himself in a method similar to teleporting. The ability could be used to increase his speed. Potentially the ability could be used to break-down the molecules structure of matter, therefore disintegrating objects. Additionally, it could be used to cause explosions and to freeze molecules by altering the speed of their movements, similarly to the ability of molecular immobilisation and combustion. His second ability will be Narcosis, the ability to numb bodily sensations. Thomas will be able to cut off the senses of others and prevent the perception of physical pain. Thus, he will be able to use the ability to incapacitate others, or to prevent a person from being hurt, as a sort of anaelgesic. It can also distort reflexes, immune responses and healing within the body, as the body doesn't become fully aware that it is threatened or damaged. Additionally, it can be used to block any enhanced senses, and can prevent a sleeping person from waking easily. His third ability will be Microscopic Vision. This is the ability to see small details magnified, as if looking through a microscope. The ability can be used to magnify very small details and objects, in order to see them in larger size and in greater detail. It works by conscious activation, and will not function otherwise. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abbie Parkman *Father - Matthew Parkman *Older brother - Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Older sister - Kaylee Parkman *Younger twin brother - Chris Parkman *Younger sisters - Chloe, Lily, Anna and Emma Parkman Jnr Etymology Thomas is an Aramaic name meaning "twin", a reference to the fact that he is a twin himself. It is often associated with being doubtful and disbelieving. His middle name, Anthony, is Latin and has no certain meaning, and it is also his third cousin's name. His surname may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park. Brief History Thomas will be the eldest of the twins born, in 2034, and his older siblings, Matt Jnr Jnr and Kaylee will be 4 and 2 at the time. He will be a year old when Chloe is born. He will be nearly 3 when Lily will be born in early 2037, and Anna will be born on the 1st of March 2037, when he is 4. Emma Jnr will be the youngest sibling, and she will be born 24th September, 2040. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters